You Are My Destiny
by Mei Azumi
Summary: kawan menjadi lawan, apakah itu sebuah lelucon? Yah Sakura dan Ino mengalaminya dua sahabat sejoli berubah menjadi musuh setelah ia mengenal apa itu artinya Cinta. Mereka menjadi musuh saat mengenal sesosok pria idaman yang mereka sukai satu sama lain. Lika-liku cinta terjadi dalam kisah beberapa anak manusia itu yang haus akan cinta."kalau kau ingin tahu, aku sudah hamil 2 minggu.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE MY DESTINY**

**RATED : M**

**PAIRING : ITASAKU – PAININO**

**GENRE : DRAMA-ROMANTIC**

**DISCLAIMER : Belong to ®MASSASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : kawan menjadi lawan, apakah itu sebuah lelucon? Yah Sakura dan Ino mengalaminya dua sahabat sejoli berubah menjadi musuh setelah ia mengenal apa itu artinya Cinta. Mereka menjadi musuh saat mengenal sesosok pria idaman yang mereka sukai satu sama lain. Lika-liku cinta terjadi dalam kisah beberapa anak manusia itu yang haus akan cinta."kalau kau ingin tahu, aku sudah hamil 2 minggu. Apa kau mau menerimaku apa adanya, senpai?" **

**WARNING : berhubung ini Ratednya M , diharapkan diperhatikan kembali umur anda. Karena ini mengandung usur Lemon(gak kecut banget sih) jadi untuk yang masih dibawah umur silahkan klik Back. Jika tidak, emm itu kembali lagi pada diri anda.**

**AU, typo(s) tersebar dimana-mana dan beberapa kalimat gak nyambung**

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya sebelumnya saya mau ucapkan terimakasih sama ****AyaLollipop**** yang udah bantuin nemu ide yang gak disengaja ini buat bikin Fic. **

**_Don't like? Don't read !_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU ARE MY DESTINY**

**_Flashback_**

_ "Kau berani sekali menyentuh Itachi kun"_

_ "kau gila ... dia itu kekasihku mana mungkin pria itu mau menerimamu."_

_"apa ? sampai akhir hayat pun aku tak akan menyerahkan dia padamu. Lagian mana sudi Itachi kun berpacaran dengan wanita jalang sepertimu"_

_"kau, jaga bicaramu itu Sakura, kau yang jalang telah merebut dia dariku. kami sudah berpacaran 2 tahun, apa kau tidak mengetahuinya , Hah !"_

_PLAKK ..._

_ "brengsek ... !"_

_Beberapa makian keluar dari mulut kedua wanita itu. entah tamparan, jambakan, dan tendangan menghampiri mereka. Kini wanita cantik bersurai soft pink itu meneteskan air mata. _

_ "Ino sebenarnya aku tidak mau persahabatan kita menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi" cucuran air mata gadis musim semi itu semakin mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih itu._

_ "..." gadis blonde dikuncir satu itu terdiam. Mengingat sejenak masa lalunya namun amarahnya kembali terhentak saat mengingat kembali perbuatan temannya itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya._

_ "omong kosong ! aku tetap membencimu Sakura !" _

**_End of Flashback_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Sakura]

Namaku Haruno sakura, umurku 18thn. Aku seorang siswi Konohagakure kelas XI. Teman? Yah aku mempunyai banyak teman disekolahku. Diantaranya Ten-Ten , Hinata, Shion,dan Ino. Hmmm Ino yah, bisa dibilang dia sahabat terdekatku, tapi dulu. Kalau sekarang mungkin bisa dibilang musuh terbesarku. Kenapa dia menjadi musuhku? Mungkin jika dijelaskan ini memang memalukan sekali sih hanya soal cowok , kami menjadi musuh. Gak elit banget kan. Kini persahabatanku dengan Ino sudah hancur, aku sangat menyayangkan sekali karena hanya dia yang mengerti aku, dia yang selalu ada buat aku. Dan cowok itu adalah Itachi san. Dia senpai ku di sekolah, aku menjalani hubungan dengannya. Belum lama sih kalau di hitung-hitung baru dua bulan lebih mungkin. Yah semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Itachi-san , aku dengan Ino mulai bermusuhan. Aku memang tahu Ino itu kekasihnya Itachi-san namun aku tak bisa menahan hasratku untuk mencintai Itachi san. Karena dia pun mencintaiku juga dengan setulus hatinya. Apa aku salah jika menerima cinta dari seorang laki-laki yang aku cintai selama ini? Aku memang bodoh, aku memang jahat merebut kekasih orang lain. Tapi wanita sepertiku masih haus akan cinta, ingin sekali merasakan kasih sayang salah satunya dari Itachi san.

[Ino]

Aku Ino, lengkapnya Ino Yamanaka. Sebagian tentangku sudah disebutkan oleh Sakura. Oke gadis forehead itu memang tidak tahu diri, sudah jelas Itachi san itu kekasihku. Tak kusangka sahabatku sendiri melakukan hal seperti ini, dia menusukku dari belakang. Dan lagi kenapa Itachi kun juga mau meladeni wanita jalang itu? Yah dia tidak salah sih karena Sakura selalu menggoda Itachi san, mana ada kucing menolak daging segar kalau sudah ada dihadapannya. Aku sudah memperingatkan dia supaya tidak mendekati Sakura lagi karena hubunganku dengannya sudah hampir 2 Tahun.

.

.

.

"ah sial sepertinya aku akan terlambat datang ke sekolah" wanita bersurai soft pink itu kini tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat dimana ia menuntut ilmu, Konohagakuen High School.

Tiba-tiba mobil hitam berhenti mendadak dihadapan Sakura

"butuh tumpangan, gadis cantik" ucap pria berambut dikuncir kuda mengeluarkan setengah badannya dibalik pintu mobil pada gadis pinky. Ia turun dari mobil mewahnya itu dan segera membuka kan pintu mobil _Ford _Hitam miliknya.

"I-Itachi san, kenapa lewat sini. Jalan sini kan sangat jauh dari rumah mu menuju sekolah"

"ayolah masuk, apa kau ingin terlambat. Hmn"

"baiklah" ia memasuki mobil tersebut dan menuju sekolah.

Sakura memandangi pria yang ada disebelahnya itu. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil saat memperhatikan pria pujaannya.

"hihi"

"kenapa tertawa, apa aku terlihat lucu?" ujar pria itu yang diketahui Itachi namun tak menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Ia tetap fokus dalam menyetir.

"yah, kau sangat lucu. Namun ada seseorang yang lebih lucu darimu"

"siapa?"

"adikmu."

Ckiittt... mobil itu terhenti mendadak. Bukan karena ada lampu merah namun itu karena ucapan Sakura yang membuat Itachi sedikit envy. Ia terlihat senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya seperti itu.

"k-kenapa berhenti?"

Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, namun ia jawab dengan perlakuan yang sangat manis.

_Deg ..._ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis pinky itu. CUP ... Itachi mencium bibir sakura secara lembut.

Nampaknya muka Sakura sekarang menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"dasar gadis nakal, apakah aku kurang manis menurutmu?"

"t-tentu saja saja sangat manis, bahkan itu mengalahkan madu sekalipun" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya saat itu dan mencoba menggoda lagi sang pacar.

"aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

"aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

Teng Tong ...

Bel berbunyi pertanda masuk kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Mereka memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Itachi ke kelas XII-A dan Sakura ke kelas XI-B. oh yah Sakura pun sekelas dengan Ino.

"Ah ... kau tahu Ten-Ten !" ujar wanita pirang dengan suara lantang

"ya Ino." Ucap gadis bercepol dua, ia adalah teman sebangku Ino saat ini. dulu dengan Sakura.

"aku sangat senang sekali kesekolah dengan menaiki mobil, apalagi dengan pacar orang lain" kali ini Ino menaikan nada suaranya. Kalimat sindiran itu terdengar sangat jelas sekali, buat siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Sakura.

BRAKKKK ...

Sakura menggebrak meja , ia merasa terganggu oleh omongan Ino. Apalagi dengan suaranya yang sengaja dikeraskan itu.

"apa maksudmu Ino." Ia menghampiri Ino yang sedang duduk bersama Ten-Ten.

"hey kenapa kau ini? kalau tidak merasa kenapa harus marah" ucap Ino dengan tatapan sinis

"aku mengerti dengan perkataanmu itu untuk ku, iya kan."

"tchh .. aku pikir dengan sindiran saja tidak cukup jera untuknya" ucap Ino mendecih sambil memalingkan mukanya

"brengsek !"

"awwwww"

"dasar Ino Babiiiiiiiiiiii"

Dan terjadilah keributan dikelas itu, aksi jambak menjambak antara Sakura dan Ino kini meriuhkan suasana didalam kelas itu. bukannya dilerai, muridnya yang lain malah mensorakinya.

"yeaahhh Sakura Chan lawan dia terus-ttebayo" teriak cowok berambut kuning jingkrak menyemangati teman sekelasnya, Naruto.

"hajar terus Ino, lawan dia sampai mati" (loh siapa itu yang teriak)

"tendang bokongnya Sakura Chan-ttebayo"

"Inoo Inoo Inoo..." kata cowok bertubuh tambun yang mulutnya selalu terisi penuh dengan makanan ringan, Chouji.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"sampai kapan kalian bertingkah seperi anak kecil , hah? Kalian berdua sudah kelas sebelas(XI) sebentar lagi ke kelas XII lalu ujian dan tingkah laku kalian masih seperti ini" ujar pria bertubuh besar yang memiliki bekas luka di dahinya, kini tengah menasehati kedua murinya. Lebih tepatnya memarahi. Kita sebut pria itu Ibiki Sensei, guru bimbingan konseling.

"Ino yang mulai, Sensei"

"tidak, Sakura yang membuat kekacauannya"

"diam ! kalian tahu ini sudah keberapa kalinya kalian berdua dipanggil keruang BP karena selalu membuat keributan"

"maaf pak" kata mereka bareng

"ini kesempatan yang terakhir, jika membuat ulah lagi saya tak segan menghukum kalian. Cepat masuk ke kelas"

Lalu Sakura dan Ino keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Saat itu Sakura tengah berada di kantin sekolah karena ini waktunya jam istirahat. Terlihat ia sendirian saja, tidak seperti dulu saat belum terjadi masalah dengan Ino ia selalu bersama-sama. Nampak diwajah gadis musim semi itu terlihat sedih. Ia tengah memimun minumannya. Bukannya diminum namun hanya memainkan sedotan.

"hai Sakura Chan" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disebelahnya.

"eh Senpai?" Sakura dikejutkan dari acara melamunnya dengan kedatangan laki-laki berambut merah menyala itu.

"kau sendirian saja? Mana teman-temanmu?"

"aku tidak tahu" Sakura menjawab dengan suara sangat pelan dan pandangannya kembali ke minuman itu.

"kenapa? Ada masalah ya. Ah biar kutebak pasti Itachi lagi kan" Ujar pria itu menjentikan jarinya. Yah dugaanya sangat tepat sekali. Pria bermata hazel itu diketahui bernama Sasori. Dia senpainya Sakura juga. Tak heran jika ia tahu karena dia teman sekelas Itachi.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam. Sasori mengerti, tidak dijawab pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"sudahlah kau jangan bersedih, Sakura yang ku kenal sangat ceria" ujar pria itu berusaha membujuk Sakura.

"Nee .. Sasori senpai aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"hmn .. tentu"

"apa saat ini ... ada seorang wanita yang senpai sukai?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"panggil aku kakak saja, kau tak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu"

"ah i-iya , maksudku ada wanita yang kakak sukai?"

"ada" Sasori menjawab dengan mantap

"nah sekarang coba kakak bayangkan wanita itu berpacaran dengan kakak tapi wanita itu sudah mempunyai pacar. Nah pertanyaannya, apa yang akan lakukan?"

"aahhh soal itu rupanya..."

Sakura terlihat sangat mengharapkan jawaban senpainya itu

"yaahh biarkan saja dia bersama pacarnya. Karena aku sudah tahu kalau dia akan meninggalkanku. Dan setelah itu aku tinggal menunggu cinta lain datang karena aku sangat yakin ada seseorang disana yang sedang menantiku"

Sakura mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak paham sama sekali apa yang diucapkan Sasori

"aku tidak mengerti yang kakak katakan"

"hahahahaha... kau ini sangat polos sekali, Sakura." Sasori sedikit tertawa mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Sakura. Lalu ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya yang kini semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

"begini ya, dengarkan aku Sakura. Jika aku disuruh memilih antara mencintai dan dicintai maka aku akan memilih dicintai karena mencintai itu menyakitkan. Tidak seperti dicintai, kita tinggal menerimanya saja. Kau mengerti?"

"hmmmm ... jadi selama ini aku salah telah mencintai Itachi san, begitu?. Tapi memang benar selama aku pacaran dengannya aku banyak merasakan sakit ketimbang bahagia. Tapi kak aku sangat mencintai dia" Sakura kini menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Sasori terdiam dan membalas tatapan gadis pinky itu.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau harus dicintai, bukan mencintai. Semua yang kau katakan itu sama seperti yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku juga mencintai seseorang dan rasanya sangat sakit sekali"

"Kakak..."

Keadaan sekarang berubah menjadi begitu sangat serius. Keduanya nampak terlihat ambigu. Pandangan keduanya semakin menajam sampai salah satu darinya ada yang membuka suara.

"jadi aku harus melupakan Itachi san?"

Sasori hanya menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya

"kakak ... jika aku melupakan dan terus meninggalkannya akan ada seseorang yang mencintaiku?"

"tentu saja ada"

"siapa ?"

"nanti kau tahu sendiri. Oh ya cepat habiskan minumanmu aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya" Sasori beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Sakura

"ahh tunggu kak" Sakura mencoba mengerjarnya namun ia kembali lagi duduk "aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, ah sudahlah" ia bergumam sendiri.

.

.

.

Kini ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Berniat menghampiri kekasihnya di kelas lain. Beberapa siswa laki-laki lain mencoba menggoda Sakura. Laki-laki mana yang tak tertarik dengan pesona wanita cantik nan ayu macam Sakura. Tak heran ia banyak digemari laki-laki lain. Saat tiba dikelas yang menjadi tujuannya, mata Sakura terlihat terbelalak atas apa yang ia lihat. Laki-laki pujaannya kini tengah bercumbu dengan seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi baginya. Yah saat ini jam pelajaran sekolah memang sudah selesai jadi anak-anak sebagian sudah ada yang pulang.

Kaki Sakura dihentakan begitu keras, ia mencoba meluapkan amarahnya. Walaupun saat ini Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang tengah memerah padam.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"berciuman" ucap Ino tanpa ragu

"k-kau .. brenngsek"

"hey apa salahnya aku berciuman dengan pacarku?"

"sudahlah Ino, maafkan aku Sakura maaf aku-"

Pembicaraan Itachi terhenti karena Sakura menamparnya, ia sudah tak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi.

Plaakkk ...

"hey forehead, kenapa menampar Itachi san?" kata Ino.

"diam kau ! aku tidak berbicara denganmu. Dan sekarang aku sangat marah padamu"

Sakura pergi berlari meninggalkan mereka. Tangisan yang hanya bisa ungkapkan saat itu. terdengar samar-samar suara laki-laki itu memanggil namanya, seakan tuli, Sakura terus berlari.

Kini ia tengah berada disebuah bukit, dimana tempat yang bisa mengerti akan keadaan Sakura saat ini. suasana yang tenang jauh dari keramaian. Angin sejuk bertiup menerpa rambut gadis bersurai soft pink itu.

"kenapa kita harus bertemu? Kau membuatku merasa sakit. Sakiit sekali. Hey kau mendengarnya..." Sakura berteriak ditempat sepi itu. seakan meluapkan amarahnya. Beberapa kali menyebutkan nama sang pujaan hatinya.

"heyyy ITACHIIIIIIIIII aku sangat mencintaimu, kau dengar ituuuu... dan mencintaimu hanyalah sebuah ilusi ! aku bencii kauu tapi aku cinta kauuuuu. Aku ingin melupakan segalanya tentangmuuu" teriakan itu memang sangat membuat telinga sakit. Perasaan yang berkecambuk antara benci dan cinta memang sangat menyiksanya. Dan satu ucapan terlontar dari mulutnya dengan intonasi rendah. "jika aku bisa..fiuhhh"

"benarkah itu , Sakura" secara misterius, seseorang kini sudah ada ditempat itu. tepatnya dibelakang Sakura.

"yah benar, aku akan melupakannya" jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"sepertinya kau tidak akan sanggup"

"aku sanggup, karena aku sudah melupakannya"

"hey tengok dulu kebelakang"

Saat Sakura menoleh kebelakang, tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung memeluk laki-laki itu. Seakan ada sandaran untuk mencurahkan semua perasaanya. Tangisan Sakura tumpah dipelukan sang pria itu, Sasori.

"kakak benar, mencintai itu memang sangat menyakitkan" ucap Sakura diiringi tangisannya

"hey sudahlah kau jangan menangis, aku tak sanggup jika melihat seorang wanita menangis." Sasori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aaku-aku.. sangat mencintai dia, dan dia akan meninggalkanku"

"kau percaya takdir?"

"..." Sakura terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasori menghapus air mata Sakura yang terus mengalir dari iris Emerlandnya.

"jika kau mempercayainya, semuanya akan terwujud. Kau percaya bahwa itachi itu adalah takdirmu?"

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia masih didera kesedihan.

"kau ingat kata-kataku, percayalah dengan takdir."

"yah aku-aku .. akan mempercayainya"

"baiklah kau jangan menangis lagi ya. Aku mengantarmu pulang" Sasori mengganddeng tangan Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"oh ya kenapa kakak tahu aku ada ditempat itu?" ucap Sakura yang kini sedang naik motor sport merah milik Sasori.

"aku tahu semua tentang kau"

Sakura hanya tersipu malu. Seandainya Sasori bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum mungkin ia akan semakin tertarik.

**To be continue **

Berawal dari ketidak sengajaan, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terus menghantui Mei dan akhirnya jadi seperi ini. oh iya bagi yang tidak suka Pair nya mohon maaf karena ini demi berlangsungnya certia. Dan satu lagi berhubung Mei Akatsuki lovers jadi Mei berniat membuat tokoh Akatsuki menjadi sweet-sweet gitu deh(maksa). Soalnya Mei banyak bikin Fic humor yang selalu nistain mereka sih, jadi Mei merasa berdosa sama mereka. #huweeeee.. Pain : Dasar Author nista.

Jangan lupa klik review yah, Mei harap mendapat saran dan kritik insyallah Mei terima deh, gak papa dapet kripik pedas pun Mei terima soalnya itu makanan Fav Mei #loh.

next or delete?

Oke babay di Chap selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sayang, sampai kapan kau akan terus berhubungan dengan Sakura" ucap gadis blonde itu pada kekasihnya.

"..." ia tak membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya.

Merasa diabaikan , Ino mencoba membujuk pria itu dengan ungkapan lebih lembut dan sedikit keromantisan.

"Hey kau jangan mengabaikan aku, lihat aku sekarang" kata Ino sambil membelai wajah tampan milik Itachi. Namun ia tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Itachi sama sekali tak membalas tatapan wanita pirang itu walau saat ini ia tengah menciumi wajahnya.

"jika kau melepaskan Sakura, aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu."

"..." Itachi diam tanpa kata.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tak mau menerima tawaran menggiurkan dariku? Jadi kau lebih memilih Sakura dari pada aku?" Ino sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya pada Itachi, serasa di abaikan ia terus menciumi pria itu dengan sangat liar dari sebelumnya. Lalu ia naik kepangkuan Itachi dan kini penampilan Ino yang memakai rok mini itu sedikit vulgar karena pakaian yang dikenakannya itu terangkat hingga menampilkan paha yang mulus nan putih itu. Dan lagi wanita itu tengah menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya supaya sang pria terangsang. Ia berusaha mendapat perhatian dari Itachi. Namun Itachi saat itu tak membalas sedikitpun ciuman atau sentuhan Ino, ia masih tetap saja diam tak bergerak.

"Kau sudah tak menginginkan aku lagi , hah?"

Tangan Itachi kini bergerak perlahan menuju pundak Ino. Seringaian nakal terpancar dari wajah Ino. Berfikir tindakannya itu berhasih mengambil perhatian Itachi dan berharap ia mendapatkan sensasi nikmat itu. Namun dugaannya salah besar. Itachi malah menggendong Ino dan diletakan di meja yang ada dihadapannya itu. Merasa dipermainkan Ino geram pada pria berkuncir itu.

"Maaf aku harus pergi" ucap pria berkepala dingin itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya saat ini hingga meninggalkan wanita nakal nan menggoda tersebut.

"Hey kau mau kemana ? apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hah" teriakan melengking yang menggelegar menggema seisi ruangan. Namun orang yang diteriakinya sudah menghilang.

Sementara itu ditempat lain ...

"kakak mau masuk dulu kerumahku?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku ada urusan. Maaf yah Sakura aku tidak bisa menemanimu"

"baiklah aku mengerti. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yah kakak memang sangat baik" ucap Sakura diiringi senyuman manisnya. Sasori terlihat kikuk saat ini, betapa senangnya melihat gadis cantik yang ada dihadapannya itu bisa tersenyum lagi.

"iya aku pergi dulu yah, kau jangan bersedih lagi oke"

"oke" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya

"berjanjilah padaku"

"Janji .."

Sasori memang begitu baik dan mengerti perasaan Sakura. Bahkan ia tahu saat ia sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencurahkan perasaannya Sasori selalu hadir, dia satu-satunya teman laki-laki Sakura yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia memang baik sekali atau mungkin terlalu baik?

"tadaima..." ucap Sakura mencoba membuka pintu. Tapi pintu itu di kunci. Sakura mendesah pelan, ia tahu sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumanya dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Sakura memang terbilang kaya karena usaha kedua orang tuanya. Mereka begitu sibuk hingga jarang sekali pulang.

Untung saja ia memiliki kunci cadangan, dan berlalu membuka pintu dan terbukalah pintu itu.

Sepertinya perasaan tadi masih menghantui Sakura. Ia berlalu menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk membersihkan diri, mungkin lebih tepatnya melepaskan rasa emosional yang ikut mengalir bersama air tersebut. Sedikitnya ia merasa tenang dari semua fikiran yang membuat ia hampir setengah stress. Diraihnya handuk itu dan dililitkan ditubuh mungilnya itu. ia berjalan menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar bel berbunyi

Ting tong ...

Ia menghampiri pintu tersebut. "yah tunggu sebentar" ucap Sakura berlari kecil sambil memegang handuk supaya tidak lepas.

Saat pintu itu dibuka nampaklah seseorang yang membuat Sakura dongkol beberapa jam yang lalu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi.

"mau apa kau kesini?"

Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura namun ia langsung menerobos masuk kerumahnya dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Apa ayah dan ibumu sudah pulang?" kata Itachi. Dia memang sudah tahu betul kalau orang tua Sakura jarang ada dirumah.

"Belum"

"Bagus" kini Itachi menarik Sakura menuju kamarnya. Sakura merasa bingung atas apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya. Masih dengan memegang handuknya dengan rambut yang bercucuran air membuat ia terlihat semakin menggoda.

"kau mau apa?"

Itachi tetap dengan sikap dinginnya ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kini mereka tengah berada dikamar Sakura dan mengunci pintu. Muka Sakura terlihat merah padam saat ini, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya. Namun hatinya tetap marah pada pria kuncir itu setelah apa yang dia perbuat beberapa jam lalu.

"kau sangat menggoda sekali, Sakura" akhirnya laki-laki itu membuka suara

"aku masih marah padamu tentang tadi" Sakura berjalan mundur menjauhi Itachi, dan Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura. Seringaian nakal terpancar jelas diwajah tampan itu.

"aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi" ucap Itachi.

Tanpa basa basi, ia membuka paksa handuk yang dipakai Sakura.

"lepaskan aku ... !" teriak Sakura memegangi handuknya namun nihil tangan kekar milik Itachi berhasil membuka handuk itu dan kini nampaklah tubuh indah mulus putih bak porselen. Wangi sabun bunga sakura tercium oleh Itachi yang membuat suasana semakin menarik.

"kemarilah, bukankah kau mencintaiku" ucap Itachi dengan suara seksinya sambil memeluk tubuh yang tanpa dibalut sehelai kain sedikitpun.

"lepaskan akuuu, aku sudah melupakanmu, Itachi san" Sakura mencoba berontak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Tapi ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"coba saja kalau bisa" Itachi menggendong Sakura dan dilemparkan ke tempat tidur berukuran king sizenya.

Satu persatu baju seragam yang menutupi Itachi dibuka dengan paksa olehnhya. Oh ya sepertinya ia langsung kerumah Sakura sepulang sekolah.

Dan kini keduanya nampak tidak berbusana satu sama lain. Sakura yang kini sepertinya sudah pasrah atas perlakuan kasar kekasihnya itu tengah meneteskan kembali air matanya.

Itachi terlihat sudah tak mampu membendung perasaanya. Ia mencium bibir Sakura secara paksa tanpa adanya sisi keromantisan. Hanya dia yang dipenuhi hasrat , hanya dia yang terbakar nafsu birahi yang begitu besar. Oh yah sepertinya ia sudah menahan birahinya sejak tadi bersama Ino. Ia tak mau melepaskan nafsunya pada Ino melainkan melampiaskannya pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, ia tak tahu menahu akan melakukan ini sekarang dengan Itachi, tanpa ada pemanasan sebelumnya yang membuat Sakura teransang tidak dengan Itachi yang sudah teransang sejak tadi.

"emphhh .. kumo..hon henti..emhh achh " ucap Sakura disela ciumannya. Beberapa desahan lolos dari mulut Sakura dan kini kamar itu diiringi suara erotis mereka. Mana mungkin bisa tahan dengan posisinya yang berada dibawah Itachi.

Air mata Sakura mengalir lebih deras. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, hatinya begitu pilu. Laki-laki yang kini ada dihadapannya itu tidak mengerti sama sekali perasaannya.

Itachi melepaskan ciuman mautnya itu sambil terengah-engah dan kembali menghirup nafas dari paru-parunya.

"kenapa kau menangis?"

"aku benci kau. Segitu mudahnya kau mencumbuku setelah bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Mencintaimu adalah hal menyakitkan bagiku." Ucap Sakura terbata-bata diiringi tangisannya.

"maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura. Kau jangan marah lagi padaku."

"mudah sekali kau meminta maaf. Lihat sekarang kita? Apa kau tidak malu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau.. Acchh .."

Suara Sakura terhenti saat ia menerima bebera hentakan dari kejantanan milik Itachi. Sakura tak menyadari hal itu kalau dia tengah dimasuki oleh sesuatu benda lunak di kewanitaannya.

"aku benciii aahhh kauuu acchh .." Sakura yang kini memukul-mukul dada bidang milik Itachi serta teriakan campur desahan dan tangisan menyelimuti Sakura, kenikmatan bercampur kesakitan menjadi satu. Itachi hanya menikmatinya saja tanpa mempedulikan Sakura.

"kenapa kau menangis, kita kan sering melakukan ini"

Pria yang bernama Itachi itu memang terlihat seperti pria baik-baik dimata Ino, oh dia salah besar kalau dia bukan lagi perjaka ting-ting.

.

.

.

[Sakura POV]

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Kepalaku terasa pusing, saat kutengok jendela kamar sudah terang menandakan ini sudah pagi. Hah Pagi? Sejak kapan aku tidur, dan lagi kenapa tubuhku terasa dingin sekali. Apa aku sakit? Ku sentuh dahi lebarku tidak terasa adanya tanda-tanda sakit. Saat aku membuka selimut ini, aaaahh aku telanjang ? aku tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Ah yah sekarang aku ingat, kemarin sore aku tengah bercinta dengannya hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Laki-laki itu sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan jangan melakukannya lagi. Tapi ... ah yasudahlah ini sudah terlambat.

Aku segera mandi lagi dan setelah itu menuju lemari baju. Ah tunggu hari apa ini? aku sampai lupa hari karena beban fikiran terus menerus bisa gila aku jika mengingat Itachi san. Aku semakin tak sanggup untuk melupakan laki-laki itu.

Ini hari minggu, semoga ayah dan ibu sudah pulang. Aku merindukan mereka, selalu saja tidak ada waktu bahkan untuk anaknya saja mereka sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya itu.

Aku menuju dapur karena perutku sudah minta diisi. Dari kemarin aku belum sempat makan sepulang sekolah karena si bodoh itu. Hanya cereal dan susu serta beberapa potong roti, ini cukup untuk mengganjal perutku. Saat ku teguk susu murni itu, rasanya sedikit mual dan begitu menyengat dihidung. Sungguh aku ingin muntah, kenapa ini? aku sedang tidak alergi pada susu. Lalu aku minum air putih untuk menetralisir rasa mual itu. kulahap beberapa roti berisi selai kacang. Dan lagi-lagi mual itu menyebar diperut, terasa tak enak dimulut. Aku tak tahan lagi dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi memuntahkan semua yang ada didalam perutku. Ah kenapa ini, perutku terasa tak enak sekali. Apakah ini morning sickness?

Ah tidak mungkin, tidakk mungkin.. aku tidak boleh berfikiran yang negative. Ini hanya masuk angin yahh masuk angin karena semalam aku tidur tidak memakai baju. Ini masuk angin kan ...

Tetap saja walaupun aku berusaha melupakan, fikiran ini terus menggangguku. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi, beberapa kali menatap tubuhku dicermin yang besar itu. Rasanya ada sedikit perubahan, aku gemuk? Masa iya aku gemuk, aku tidak banyak makan, aku makan sehari paling 2 kali. Jangan-jangan ...

.

.

Kriiiinggg !

Telepon rumah berbunyi, aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"_moshi-moshi_ "

"ibu, ini ibu? Kapan ibu pulang, cepatlah pulang aku sangat takut dirumah sendirian"

"_iya sayang iya ibu sedang diperjalanan bersama ayahmu. Biasanya kau berani dirumah sendirian_"

"i-iya cepatlah pulang"

Aku memutus sambungan telepon itu. Kini aku merasa sangat gugup, takut , aku sangat takut sekali. Tubuhku gemetar tak karuan, seakan jelly kakiku ambruk seketika.

Tapi ini masih firasatku, aku belum yakin sebelum mengetesnya.

.

.

Aku akan membeli _testpect_ sebelum ibu dan ayah pulang. Tapi tunggu dimana belinya? Aku tidak tahu. Kami-Sama tolonglah aku, saat ini aku sangat bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Dimana aku membelinya, di supermarket? Di pasar swalayan? Ditoko obat? Emmm toko obat, alat kontrasepsi. Apotik .. yah Apotik, aku akan mencoba membelinya disana semoga saja ada.

.

.

.

"Bisa saya bantu nona muda?" ujar pelayan itu yang bername tag 'Kabuto'.

"Apakah ... disini ada alat kontrasepsi?" tanyaku dengan sedikit agak ragu. Tentu saja ragu mana ada gadis muda sepertiku membeli alat tersebut bisa-bisa aku ketahuan gadis nakal atau semacamnya. Kupikir memang benar aku adalah gadis yang nakal.

"Tentu, disini sangatlah lengkap. Bisa saya bantu anda membutuhkan apa?"

"T-ttes ..pect" ucapku pelan pelan

"Oh tunggu sebentar" ujar pria berkacamata bulat itu pergi mengambil pesananku. Ah sepertinya dia tidak curiga

"Ini nona"

"Ah terima ka-" saat aku mau mengambil benda itu dia menarik lagi benda itu kebelakang dan berkata padaku.

"iIi untuk siapa?"

Apaaa? Kenapa dia menanyakan itu? apakah ini penting untuknya sih.

"Ibu.. yah untuk ibuku. Aku disuruh membelinya"

"Oh begitu ya."

Lalu aku segera membayarnya sebelum dia bertanya-tanya lagi padaku.

Sesampai dirumah, memang benar mereka sudah sampai dirumah. Ayah ibu, aku begitu sangat senang sekali mereka datang. Serasa baru bertemu saja dengan mereka ingin rasanya aku menangis.

"kau dari mana sayang?" kata Ibuku yang kini tengah duduk diruang utama bersama ayahku

"aku habis dari apotik" ... _'ahh tidak aku sangat bodoh kenapa otakku ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi'_

"kau sakit, eh?"

"yah, aku sakit kepala bu" kataku sambil berlalu ke kamar. Saat dikamar aku membaca cara pemakaiannya. Oh seperti itu, dan berlalu kekamar mandi.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"ada apa sakura?" kata ibu dari ruang sebelah. Ia mendengarkan teriakanku.

"ah tidak bu, ini ada tikus"

.

.

AKU HAMIL ...

**To Be Continue**

**Chap ini dari awal hingga akhir lemon terus, sampe tissue abis buat nyumpel idung. Hahaha. Maaf kalo kurang hot atau semacamnya, Mei gak pandai bikin fic lemon sih. **

**Itachi kejam yah.. #ditimpuk batu sama Itachi FG.**

**Selanjutnya tokoh baru muncul dan sosok Sasori sebenarnya akan terungkap. **

**Apakah Sakura membenci Itachi atau lebih mencintai Itachi.**

**Oke bubaayyy di Fic selanjutnya. #tebarinduitduit. **

**#digondolKakuzu. What the ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh ya Mei minta maaf karena telat update soalnya Mei sedikit sibuk jadi gak sempet lanjutin. Dan akhirnya Update deh demi readers tercinta ... Huuuu **

**Sebelumnya Mei mau ngucapin termakasih banyak buat para readers yang udah Review Fic ini. Semua saran dan kritik Mei terima makasih buat masukannya arigatou minna san.**

**Dan lagi masih saja Typo tersebar dimana-mana maklum non edit sih #bungkukbungkuk.**

**Ada yang minta Pair SasoSaku Mei bikin juga tapi kayaknya gak laku deh T^T ...**

Ino POV

Good job Itachi, kau telah menghancurkan hatiku. Apa kau tidak menyayangkan hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun ini? tak kusangka Sakura begitu hebatnya merebut perhatian Ita-kun dari ku. Sampai-sampai dia mengabaikan aku? Ah shiit aku benar-benar membenci gadis pinky itu saat ini. Maafkan aku Sakura, salahkan dirimu untuk memaksaku berbuat kejahatan supaya kau merasakan betapa sakitnya aku. Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan saat kita selalu bersama. Tapi ini menyangkut masa depanku, kau telah mengambil dia dari aku.

Normal mode.

Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat murung dan selalu mengurung diri dikamar. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya jika mengetahui putri semata wayangnya itu tengah berbadan dua? Berbagai macam cara Sakura untuk menghilangkan fikirannya itu. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, salahkah Itachi? Salahkan saja Sakura yang selalu menggoda Itachi dan membuatnya dia menjadi sebejad itu padanya. Pria baik-baik macam Itachi menjadi seorang pendosa dan bahkan Sakura juga ia tak mampu membendung hasratnya.

"Bagaimana jika ibu tahu, bagaimana sekolahku? Apa Itachi akan marah atau dia akan meninggalkanku? Ah Kami-sama maafkan hamba, aku hanya ingin merasakan apa itu kasih sayang. Kenapa sekarang aku terjebak dalam kesalahan ini? apa daya wanita kotor macam aku yang masih layak mendapat kebahagiaan? Apa aku masih pantas dibilang seorang manusia? Sebejad itukah aku?" Sakura bergumam lirih dalam hatinya. Gudah gulana menerpanya, beberapa air disudut matanya tengah menganak diiris emerlandnya.

"Sakura sampai kapan kau diam didalam kamar terus? Apa kau ada masalah? Bicaralah pada ibu nak" kata wanita paruh baya itu dibalik pintu kamarnya dengan suara sedikit menaik.

Namun tak kunjung ada jawaban dari putri semata wayangnya itu. Sang ibu yang kini semakin khawatir dengan sikap anaknya."Kau belum makan dari kemarin, sayang. Ayolah bersemangat ibu akan senantiasa membantumu, Sakura"

Tetesan demi tetesan jatuh dipelupuk matanya. Ia semakin tersedu-sedu mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ucapan sang ibu menawarkan bantuan untuknya, namun semua mustahil Sakura tidak mungkin menceritakan pada ibunya.

Sakura tak membuang _test pect_ itu karena ia takut diketahui oleh ibunya, jadi ia membawanya kesekolah yang menurutnya aman itu.

Ia tak mau dicurigai oleh kedua orang tuanya. Segera dihapus air mata itu dan bangkit dari kasur king sizenya. Lalu dibukalah pintu kamar tersebut dan nampaklah sang ibu yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"maaf bu aku sedikit pusing dan tidak enak badan juga beberapa kegiatan sekolah membuatku sangat sibuk" entah darimana alasan Sakura itu secara tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulutnya.

"kau jangan membuat ibu khawatir sayang. Cepatlah bergegas kesekolah"

"baiklah"

.

.

.

Saat digerbang sekolah, Sakura nampak tak bersemangat selayaknya dulu. Ia tampak kacau sekali dengan muka pucat pasi serta mata yang sembab.

Saat Sakura asyik dengan acara melamunnya, lagi-lagi pria berambut mencolok itu datang menghampiri Sakura. Pasti sudah ditebak siapa dia.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan"

Sakura tak merespon sapaan Sasori.

"kenapa tidak diantar oleh Itachi? Hey kau kenapa. Matamu ... kau habis menangis lagi?"

"t-tidak kak"

"Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku supaya tidak menangis lagi. Kenapa kau mengingkarinya?"

"Sungguh aku tidak menangis, he heh" Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dan mengeluarkan tawaan kecil yang di buat semanis mungkin.

"Ah kau berbohong ya. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak suka melihat wanita menangis, apalagi kau". Ucap Sasori mencoba menyemangati Sakura sambil berjalan yang sesekali Sakura berjalan didepan namun Sasori melangkahkan kakinya seakan sejajar dengan Sakura.

"aku pergi duluan ya kak, jaa nee" ucap sakura berlari menginggalkan Sasori dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Itachi, kau apakan Sakura hingga seperti ini" gumam Sasori entah pada siapa dia bicara.

.

.

Saat dikelas Sakura masih dengan keadaan murungnya. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru. Yang ada dia menganggap itu sebuah angin lewat saja.

Oke saat itu Ino yang duduk dibelakang Sakura tengah mempersiapkan niat jahatnya pada mantan sahabatnya itu. kepala Ino sedikit menurun kebawah meraih Tas Sakura yang ada didepannya. Diraihlah tas tersebut dengan perlahan dan dibuka restleting, memasukan beberapa batang rokok. Tapi ah aktifitasnya mendadak terhenti saat ia menemukan benda mencurigaan di dalam tas itu.

Skak mat ! Seringaian jahat terpancar jelas di wajah pemilik rambut pirang itu. Dan diambilah benda itu lalu dimasukan ke saku bajunya. Ia membatalkan niat sebelumnya karena menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari itu.

"Itachi kau sudah diluar batas. Baiklah lihat saja nanti, Sakura" gumamnya.

"S-sakura Chan apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap gadis bersurai indigo pada teman sebangkunya yang sedang tertunduk diatas meja.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata Chan" jawab Sakura sedikit ngebas karena mukanya yang tertunduk saat itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf telah menungguku lama" ucap Ino dengan nafas terengah-engah karena ia habis berlari menuju tempat tujuannya.

"kau sangat terlambat, aku sampai berakar disini"

"barusan ada pelajaran tambahan jadi ini sedikit lama. Maafkan aku ya, sayang" kata Ino yang diakhiri kalimat menggoda.

"baiklah, cepat masuk kerumahku" ucap pria berambut jingkrak dengan beberapa hiasan dimukanya.

"kukira kau belum pulang sekolah" ujar wanita pirang itu seraya menggelayut ditangannya yang kekar.

"aku pulang lebih cepat karena sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu"

"hah kau Bengal sekali. Jika gurumu mengetahui ini kau akan dihukum"

"aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu kan.." beberapa ciuman pria tersebut mendarat dibibir sang wanita. Oke kita panggil laki-laki itu Pain. Dia tidak sekolah di KHG, dia sekolah Amegakure High School. Laki-laki itu seumuran dengan Itachi, hanya saja mungkin ia terlihat lebih liar dari Itachi. Wajah itachi yang stoic dan cool namun tidak dengan Pain yang terkesan seperi remaja nakal dengan hiasan tindik diwajahnya namun tak dipungkiri wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan.

Bukan sekolah tersebut tidak menegurnya namun laki-laki itu tak menghiraukan perkataan sang guru. Sudah diterima sekolah juga ia sangat beruntung. Karena banyak sekolah- sekolah lain yang menolak murid macam Pain. Ah Ino kau telah bertapa dimana hingga menemukan laki-laki bak preman itu? Sudahlah lupakan hanya Ino saja yang tahu.

"kau begitu berbeda dengan si muka datar itu" yang dimaksud Ino adalah Itachi. Yah si pria dingin itu.

"aku akan memuaskanmu sayang, tidak seperti dia yang selalu mengabaikanmu. Dia memang sangat bodoh sekali" seringaian mesum mulai hadir dimuka piercing tersebut.

"ahh kau sangat mengerti aku" bisikan menggoda membuat hembusan nafas hangat keluar dari mulut Ino membuat sang empunya merinding menggeliat.

Pain segera melumat bibir seksi Ino yang berwarna Pink efek dari lipgloss yang semakin menggoda. Pain menekan tekuk Ino supaya ciuman mereka semakin nikmat hingga silih menerima saliva antara satu sama lain. Pain terbawa suasana langsung membaringkan Ino disofa panjang yang tengah mereka duduki. Cumbuan semakin memanas antara mereka, tangan kekar Pain kini merayap menjelahi setiap inci tubuh Ino. Memijat dua buah gundukan kenyal dengan perlahan. Lalu memasukan kedua tangannya dibalik baju Ino, membuka bra yang menopang buah nikmat itu dan ia langsung memijat memprintil memijat dan seperti itu seterusnya.

"Ngghh .. yeahh inihhh .. yang akuhh mauuh .. mmmhh" desahan erotis Ino terucap dari mulutnya. Pain yang mendengar suara itu bagai irama indah pembangkit hasrat.

"kau begitu menikmatinya, Ino" sela Pain ditengah kegiatannya.

"tentu saja, selama berpacaran dengan Itachi aku belum pernah melakukan ini dengannya"

"Tch ... Dia memang sangat payah."

Ino POV

Aku terdiam sejenak disela kegiatan bercintaku dengan pacar baruku. Yah aku sudah berpacaran dengan Pain beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kenapa aku selingkuh? Memangnya Itachi saja yang bisa selingkuh? Kau terlalu meremehkan aku.

Aku kembali mengingat laki-laki itu, merasa belum yakin kalau Sakura hamil oleh Itachi. Apa? Iya sakura Hamil, oleh itachi? Tapi kenapa bisa, Itachi itu bukan laki-laki bejad yang mau menghamili wanita lain. Dia laki-laki baik. Ah aku yakin Sakura hamil bukan oleh Itachi, aku yakin itu.

Tapi Sakura kan sangat mencintai Itachi. Memang sudah keterlaluan wanita jahanam itu. Kau jangan senang dulu Sakura aku punya kartu As nya.

Normal mode

"ada apa Sakura?" ucap Itachi yang kini sedang duduk berdua dibukit yang selalu mereka singgahi.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu" wajah Sakura mendadak serius dengan lawan bicaranya itu.

"tentang apa? soal yang kemarin? Ya ya aku minta maaf, aku sudah beratus kali mengucapkan kata maaf padamu aku su-" ucapan Itachi terhenti karena disela oleh Sakura.

"Aku hamil ...!"

Heningg seketika diantara mereka. Hanya deruan angin menerpa mereka serta suara burung-burung yang memecah keheningan.

"k-kau kau j-jangan bercanda" Itachi mendadak gagap setelah apa yang ia dengar.

"sungguh, aku mengandung anakmu Itachi san"

Ctaarrrrrrrrr ... bak disambar petir disiang bolong. Ungkapan Sakura yang membuat Itachi menjadi terdiam LAGI bagai patung. Serasa menerima hantaman dahsyat, tubuh kekar itu tergerak, bukan tergerak tepatnya bergetar dan menggeertakan giginya. Mukanya berubah menjadi pucat setelah penuturan Sakura yang baru saja terucap.

"ah ini-ini bukan mimpi kan." Itachi mendadak gagap.

"bisakah kau sedikit serius padaku? Semuanya salah kau"

"apa? Bukankah kau yang selalu memintanya Sakura"

"kemarin kau memaksaku dan semuanya menjadi seperi ini"

"kita gugurkan saja"

"tidak akan, aku tidak akan mengugurkannya lagi pula janin ini tidak bersalah kecuali kau mau bertanggung jawab"

Itachi POV

"_oh Kami-sama terkutuklah aku. Betapa memalukannya diriku ini, gadis yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah kekasihku. Namun kenapa aku membuat musibah seberat ini untuknya? Salah apakah aku hingga engkau menghukumku Kami-sama, jika itu memang ada kenapa hukumannya seberat ini. Semuanya salah ku, itu kesalahanku. Tak mungkin aku membunuh darah dagingku sendiri. Sudah ku nodai Sakura dan harus mengugurkannya? Ini begitu menyeramkan. Bunuh saja aku, bunuh !_"

Normal Mode

"Hey lagi-lagi kau mendiamkan aku. Jawab aku Itachi san !"

"..."

"Apa kau marah?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ..." Itachi menjambak rambutnya sendiri sedikitnya terlampiaskan amarahnya. Ia tampak gelisah sekali, dan Sakura semakin panik melihat tingkah Itachi saat itu. Dan LAGI Sakura menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bukkkk ... !

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memukul Itachi dari belakang hingga terjatuh dan tersungkur ke tanah. Sepertinya doa itachi barusan didengar oleh Tuhan, namun tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Sakura semakin shock melihat Itachi tersungkur dihadapannya. Dan yang menyerang Itachi itu adalah seseorang yang begitu familiar.

"kau brengsek !" ujar pria bermata hazel itu sambil memegang tongkat kayu sebagai alat pemukul yang baru saja ia hantam dikepala Itachi.

"k-kau .. apa yang kau lakukan disini SASORIII ?" teriak Itachi sambil memegang ubun-ubunnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Rasa sakit dikepalamu itu belum seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang selalu menerpa Sakura" ucap Sasori dengan penuh amarah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kumohon hentikan kalian berdua" kata Sakura disela pertengaran dua pria itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan aku tidak mengerti" ucap Itachi dengan suara paraunya karena menahan sakit dikepalanya itu yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Seandainya kau tahu bahwa Sakura menyayangimu setulus hatinya namun kau balas dengan penderitaan. Apakah itu sebanding dengan perjuangannya !" teriak Sasori

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu !" Itachi tak kalah teriak darinya.

"Tentu saja ada karena aku mencintai Sakura !" teriak Sasori dengan lantang dihadapan mereka.

Kedua orang disana diam terpaku saat kalimat yang menurutnya tabu ditelinga Itachi. Belum cukupkah ia harus menerima kenyataan Sakura dan sekarang masalah baru datang lagi. Wahai Itachi bersabarlah !

"Ayo Sakura kita pergi dari sini" Sasori menarik tangan Sakura yang kini tengah memperhatikan Itachi yang masih terdiam.

"Kau mau bawa kemana Sakura, hei lepaskan dia" cegah Itachi namun apa daya tubuhnya yang lemah tak mampu mengejar Sakura. Mereka pergi dengan kendaraan Sasori. Itachi seorang laki-laki, Itachi itu kuat, Itachi itu gagah, namun menyangkut dengan perasaan Itachi tak mampu menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

Sasori membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Kakak apakah semua itu benar?"

"ya aku menyukaimu Sakura"

"T-tapi kita kan cuma berteman"

"Semenjak kau menginjakan kaki disekolah itu aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Namun saat aku mengetahui kau pacaran dengan Itachi, hatiku terasa sakit sekali. Mencintaimu membuatku sakit, Sakura"

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Wanita yang dimaksud kakak waktu itu adalah aku, iya kan"

"Ya, kau benar dan sekarang saatnya aku ungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini"

"Itachi kun, bagaimana? Aku masih menyukainya kak"

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan laki-laki itu"

Sakura tak mampu mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia baru sadar kebaikan Sasori bukan hanyalah kebaikan biasa namun ia bermaksud lain untuk mengambil hati Sakura. Namun naas Sakura tak menyadari itu, ia hanya menganggap Sasori sekedar sahabat.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia, tidak seperti Itachi yang selalu membuatmu bersedih. Aku berjanji akan selalu didekatmu. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu bersedih" laki-laki berambut merah itu memeluk erat Sakura. Tanpa balasan Sasori tetap memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi jika kakak ingin tahu , aku sudah hamil 2 minggu"

Sasori yang mendengar itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Masih dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Sakura"

CUP ...

Sasori mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh rasa cinta ...

**To Be Continue **

**Ini kayaknya Pair ItaSakuSaso deh. Iya nggak ? kok jadi gini yah ****L**

**Super Gaje kan .. haduhh maaf maaf Mei masih amatiran sih T^T.**

**Mei baru kali ini loh bikin Fic Rated M (readers : gak nanya)**

**Itachi kun maafin Mei yah #Ditabok Itachi**

**Pain kurang Hot kah? Entar Mei kasih cabai oke (y)**

**Chap selanjutnya pasti udah kebaca kan gimana .. ****L**

**Kayaknya tinggal satu Chap lagi deh. Ceritanya berbelit-belit kayak benang kusut. Oke entar kita benerin sama Kakuzu **

**See you di Last Chap .. Babayyy Muaahhh #ditimpuk readers **


End file.
